


The Blessings of the Fox

by xWinter



Series: Thunder Gods [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Good Uchiha Obito, He fails..., M/M, Minato doesnt die, Mostly fails, Tobirama tries to be a dad to Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWinter/pseuds/xWinter
Summary: An AU in which Minato doesn't die. Kurama (yin) doesn't wish to die, so he keeps his new host alive.Tobirama is reanimated somehow by an unknown ninja and finds himself in Konoha once again.The two thunder gods meet and fall for each other immediately.Naruto may have lost his mother... But he could be gaining a second father.------I apologize if they are ooc, never really watched the anime much. I just really adore some of the characters. These two specifically qwq





	1. Prologue - part 1

_**Tobirama's PROV** _

His world was nothing but darkness. Floating in a world of nothing. Tobirama cast his bright red gaze around at the darkness. There were no surfaces. No living beings here. All except for him. He couldn't quite remember where he'd been before here.

The water ninja opened his mouth to call out, but his voice wouldn't come. He bared his teeth at nothing in particular. Perhaps he was deatined to just stay here. In this realm of nothing...

The tingling started in his fingertips. Tobirama brought his hands closer to examine though there was nothing out of the ordinary. The tingle spread through his fingers to the whole of his hands. Expanding throughout his body until it consumed him.

Tobirama gritted his teeth, closing his eyes as a ringing exploded in his ears. He felt like he would never be able to escape this uncomfortable and ear splitting reality until it all stopped. He felt a hard flat surface beneath him. 

The second opened his eyes hesitantly. The place was still dark, but this wasn't like before. There was some light coming from... Somewhere. The walls had texture. He studied his surroundings for a long minute. Deciding he must be in a cave somewhere. 

"Welcome, Lord Second, to the world of the living."

Tobirama stiffened at the unfamiliar voice. This was unlike him... He was never unaware of another's presence...

"Do not panic. I simply won't allow you to use you sensing for now." 

The water ninja got to his feet. Looking around with blazing red eye. Once he found this guy he'd make him Wish hed reanimated someone else. 

"Show yourself!" The Senju's gruff voice echoed off the walls of the cave. His chakra flaring up as he readied himself to beat the mysterious ninja. 

"Do not waste your time, Tobirama. There is someone in dire need of your help. Someone dear to the people of Konoha."

Should he trust him? Doubt flickered through him. But what if this guy was telling the truth. Konoha itself was precious to him... 

"If you leave now, you may be able to save him."

Without hesitating, Tobirama bolted from the cave. Finding himself at the top of a hill overlooking his beloved home. Something stirred inside him as he saw the beast. The nine tails.

"You threaten Konoha, you face me, Beast." 

With slight annoyance, the Senju made his way towards the village. No one really paid him much attention, the probably didn't recognize him either as they fled the fox. 

He could see the ninja of the village protecting the fleeing citizens as best as they could. Tobirama himself couldn't help the small smirk that formed on his lips. How proud Hashirama would be to see his dream of united clans helping one another a reality...

Tobirama cast his attention back towards the real reason for why he was here. The nine tails roared as it charged up a tailed beast ball. It was aimed at Hokage rock. Up there he noticed a figure. Possibly... 

Placing a finger to the ground, the Senju cast out his sensing abilities. Pinpointing the figure facing the beast. 

Namikaze Minato. The Fourth Hokage.


	2. Prologue - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part may not follow the anime exactly... But I'll try to get as close as possible ^-^;

_**Minato's PROV** _

"What is this!? A contact seal!"

The Yellow Flash glared over his enemy's shoulder, hardly hearing the man as he watched the Nine tails break free from the control cast over it.

"The Nine tails no longer belongs to you."

The masked ninja backed away from the Hokage. Scoffing as his control of the diminished and the beast roamed free.

"You may have won this time, Yellow Flash. But I'm not finished yet..."

Minato watched as the masked man warped himself away. Hopefully far away from Konoha. Turning his attention back towards the fox. The beast seemed to be retreating, though you could never predict a tailed beast's actions. 

The leaf ninja pursued the fox, attacking it with everything they had. Minato took a moment of pride for his Ninja as he watched them bravely challenge the beast. 

"Konoha couldn't ask for any more loyal..."

Summoning Gamabunta would probably be his best bet for pinning the fox. Getting it as far away from the village as possible was first priority.

"Summoning Jutsu!" 

Within moments, in a burst of smoke, Minato stood atop the head of the giant sage frog.

"It's been a while, Minato."

"Now's not the time... Gamabunta, I need your help..."

\-----------

_**Tobirama's PROV** _

Tobirama watched in barely readable surprise as a giant frog from seemingly nowhere, appeared and landed heavily on top the Nine tails. Pinning the fox to the ground with little effort. 

"Lord Fourth!"

The surprised voice came from an aged Saru. Tobirama has reunited with his former student on the battlefield, promising to explain his reappearance once this mess was settled. 

Now the Senju follwed the kage's gaze to the lone figure riding the frog. It was the same man as before, Minato. The Fourth didn't seem interested in anything else but the fight at hand. Tobirama, however, took a moment to examine the young kage. Chakra and all. 

He seemed highly talented. Fast like himself. From his instant teleportation before, Tobirama could only guess he'd learned the Flying Raijin. And mastered it.

The former kage took an instant interest in this yellow haired man. Red eyes taking in his awe inspiring presence. The people seemed more confident just at the sight of him. 

As quickly and suddenly as he had appeared, Minato vanished. Taking the fox with him. Tobirama remembered the words of the mysterious man that had summoned him.

_'There is someone in dire need of your help, someone dear to the people of Konoha. If you leave now, you may be able to save him...'_

With a sinking feeling, Tobirama located Minato's chakra signature outside the walls of the village. There were two others with him, as well as the overwhelming charka of the Nine tails.

"Saru," Tobirama didn't spare his former student a glance as he spoke, though he had faith the man would listen. "Take care of the people while I'm gone."

With that, the Second bolted at high speed. With no Raijin seals close to Minato, would he make it in time? Perhaps.. If he could fly to a seal Minato had placed...

"Doesn't hurt to try...."

\-----------

**_Minato's PROV_**

Pain laced through his body as the claw of the fox pierced through him. Stabbing through Kushina as she too threw herself in front of the attack. With straining effort, Minato dug his heals into the ground to stop the fox from piercing its intended target.

Finally coming to a halt, the tip of the claw mere inches from the chest of his son. Minato breathed hard, feeling his life slowly drain away as he stared down at the innocent child. A longing burned in his chest to somehow make it through this and watch the infant grow. The reality that it was now nothing but a dream hurt more than the Fox's claw still lodged in his body. 

He could hear Kushina speaking to Naruto, though he didn't really pay attention. With the last of his strength he could gather, he sealed the remaining half of the fox inside the child, weaving some of Kushina's chakra as well as his own into the seal. Hoping that once Naruto was older, this would allow him to meet his parents.

For extra measure, he added the Raijin seal to it. With little hope that one day, he'd be able to use it to help him somehow. 

With the fox now sealed, nothing stopped him as his strength faded. Collapsing to the ground beside his now dead wife. Before his vision faded completely, another figure came into view. A man with blue armor and silver hair. His first thought was that Kakashi had found him. But this man didn't look like his young anbu at all. 

Before he could register the ninja's identity, darkness consumed him. Was he dead now? Or dying? 

_**Don't you even think about it, Human. You won't be dying and taking me down with you. You made this contract, you will live with it.** _

The voice speaking reminded him of the fox.

"So you curse me?"

Minato heard a deep throated chuckle echo around the darkness. The fox coming into view with glaring eyes and a animalistic smirk.

_**Think of this as... A blessing.** _


	3. Chapter One - Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updates may be going up every 2-3 days from here on out.  
> \-------  
> I'm not sure how much Baby!Naruto I should actually have in this story.  
> Mina and Tobi need bonding tiiime

_**Tobirama's PROV** _

Tobirama stared down with an unhappy frown at the still unconscious face of the fourth Hokage. He was sitting at his bed side in the hospital room he'd been placed in. The Senju leaned back in his uncomfortable seat and recalled that night from just two days ago.

\--------------

He'd arrived at Minato's location. Being able to use the blonde's Raijin seal to fly instantly to him. To Tobirama's horror, he was to late. The blond kage had sealed the fox inside of his son and collapsed beside a woman he presumed to be tbe child's mother. 

There, he'd seen Minato for the first time. Despite injuries and being on the brink of death, Tobirama couldn't help but find the young man oddly attractive. 

Minato's bravery and ultimate sacrifice was something the former kage hadn't seen in a long time. 

"It's no question why Saru chose you."

Tobirama thought his words had fallen on deaf ears before Minato's finger twitched. The Senju stretched his bright red eyes wide. Dropping to his knees beside the blond and pressing two fingers to his throat. It was weak but there was a pulse. 

Casting his sensing into the other, he found his chakra signature. It seemed to be surrounded by...

As if his prodding had caused it, Minato's body suddenly became consumed in dark orange flaring chakra.

"Nine tails...!?"

As quickly as the overwhelming power had appeared, it vanished. The gaping hole in Minato's chest disappearing with it. 

\----------

Tobirama focused on reality. Back in the hospital beside the very ninja he'd rescued that night. The one who should have died along with his wife. The Senju narrowed his dark eyes at Minato's peaceful face.

"How did you do it? Who would have thought the _Nine tails_ cared enough to save anyone..."

The more he went over different possibilities of this situation and how it happened, the more he disnt understand. The medical ninja seemed more clueless than himself.

As Tobirama was staring off, lost in his own head again, Minato stirred. Finally opening his bright blue eyes. It took the Senju a minute to realize this, snapping his attention back towards the kage. 

"You're awake!"

\-----------

_**Minato's PROV** _

Minato turned his still blurred gaze at the direction the voice came from. He didn't recognize it as any he'd heard before. As his vision began to clear, he was greeted with the same silver hair as before. Though lacking the older aged blue armor, Minato knew it was the same guy.

"Who... Are you?"

The Yellow Flash stared in curiosity as he could see the other ninja clearly now. Despite the exasperated expression on his pale face, he seemed familiar. Like he'd seen him somewhere before. 

"Wait... _LORD SECOND!?!_ "

Minato attempted to jump up, failing of course due to bruises and sore muscles. He hissed under his breath as pain shot through his body, centered in his chest. Why did he hurt so much? What had happened while he was unconscious? For the first time he seemed to realize he was in a hospital.

"Wait.. Why am I here? What happened to me?"

The former kage scoffed, causing Minato to look over.

"You don't remember?"

At Minato's silence and clearly questioning face, the silver haired male sighed. 

"The Nine tails attacked the village. You threw yourself in front of it to protect-"

"Naruto..." Minato interrupted the Second as his memories of that night came rushing back. Subconsciously lifting a hand and holding his still slightly pained chest. Tears welled up in his eyes as he remembered losing Kushina. Naruto was alone. With no mother to care for him.

He felt a hand rest hesitantly on his shoulder, it felt unsure yet sincere. The blond looked up with watery blue eyes to see a look of strained sympathy on the former kage's face. 

"It's gonna be okay..." 

Minato nodded slightly, seeming to notice for the first time how different Tobirama's eyes were. He forced a smile, trying to appear okay deapite his shaking hands.

"I know... But it doesn't stop it from hurting..."

Tobirama frowned, sighing and drew back his hand. Leaning back in his chair once more. Minato watched him closely. How was it that Tobirama Senju was back from the dead? Never in his life did the Fourth think he'd ever meet one of the legendary founders. 

"Lord Second?" Minato was staring down at his own hands now as he spoke. He didn't get a verbal response. But he felt the other's piercing gaze none the less. "How are you... You know... Here?"

Tobirama smirked, shaking his head and letting out a grunt. "Wish I knew... Apparently I was brought back for a purpose. Perhaps to protect you."

Minato looked over at his words, confusion creeping onto his face. "Me? Why me?"

Tobirama stared back with a blank expression. Almost like he was thinking of how to reply to that, though he just shrugged.

"Just get some rest."

Minato watched in silence as Tobirama rose from his seat, turned towards the door and left. Flopping back down into the rather uncomfortable bed, he stared unseeingly at the ceiling. 

"What's so important about me... Who would have summond him.. To protect me?"

He turned over to his side with a frustrated huff. He wasn't going to get his answers by talking to a ceiling. Once he was better and let go, he'd find his answers himself...


	4. Chapter Two - Pain

_**Minato's PROV** _

Minato sat quietly in his hospital bed. Shifting uncomfortably as he overheard the conversation going on just outside the slightly cracked door. Tobirama's deep voice, now so familiar and welcoming to his ears after the week spent together as the Yondaime recovered, held an irritated tone as he all but argued with one Of the staff members. 

"I just don't think it's safe to let him out on his own. He needs someone to look after him, make sure he's really okay. Twenty-four hour care."

There was a sigh from the woman beside the former Kage. 

"Lord Second, I understand your concerns, but-"

A low and threatening growl could be heard from Tobirama. Minato raised his head to look out the window of the door. Watching the young woman shrink away from the silver-haired man.

In all honesty, the Yellow Flash felt a bit offended. Did the Nidaime really think him that incapable of caring for himself? Minato shook his head, sighing to himself. How dare he think like that... Tobirama was just worried about him, right?

In the time they had spent together, getting to know one another, Minato had noticed something rather odd about Tobirama. The man hardly showed and signs of emotion. He'd never heard the man laugh before. 

For him to insist such care for him. Did that mean that despite a lack of care or feeling for anything or anyone else... He actually felt a sort of care fot him? Minato felt his cheeks heat up slightly at the thought. His heartbeat quickening just a tad. 

The Yondaime gritted his teeth slightly at the sting of pain in his chest that greeted his reaction. Raising a hand to clutch his chest where a wound should be from the Fox's claw. Okay... Perhaps Tobirama was right. He needed help.

_**Tobirama's PROV** _

Tobirama narrowed his dark eyes as he watched the nurse scurry away, having finally agreed to his demands and when to present them to the one in charge. The Nidaime huffed through his nose and turned, making his way back into Minato's room.

Minato greeted him in his usual overly cheerful way. What was with this guy? He was so positive all the time. It reminded him a lot of his elder brother, Hashirama.

"They're releasing you today, someone will be watching over you though. To make sure you're okay." Tobirama was quick to brush off his greeting and get right to the point. Watching the Fourth as he told him the news. 

"Not just anyone, Tobirama himself with be with you twenty-four hours."

Tobirama scowled immediately, turning to give a sharp reproach to whoever had barged in and interrupted. Finding the woman to be none other than....

"Tsuna."

The former Kage's voice was flat as he spoke. The tiniest hint of recognition on his voice. Though he didn't show any signs of joy at seeing her. 

Princess Tsunade, however, seemed used to her great uncle's lack of emotion and simply smiled at him. A sly sort of smile Tobirama was used to.

The Second stared blankly back, knowing he should feel something in this moment. He hadn't seen Tsuna in so long. 

"It was you're idea, Uncle Tobi. I only think its best you carry out your own demands."

Tobirama cringed slightly at the nickname. Turning away, slightly irritated. He noticed Minato watching him. There was something there in those bright blue eyes of his. Was he studying him? He couldn't help but shift slightly. 

The Second Hokage shrugged, "Fine, I don't care where he stays. Just as long as my demands are met." 

Tobirama would never admit out loud, but he was secretly pleased by the fact he was to oversee the younger male's recovery.

Then came Minato's quiet voice. "What about Naruto?"

The room went silent. Tobirama turned to face the desperate look on Minato's face. He'd be lying if he had said that looked didn't stir a feeling deep within him.

"I do get to see him, right? He's my son."

Tobirama reached out without realizing what he was doing before he placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. As if to help brace him for the oncoming news.

_**Minato's PROV** _

The Yondaime looked up into the red eyes of Tobirama. He didn't see any real feeling within their depths. The sympathy on his face. It was fake.

"Lord Minato." Tsunade's voice drew his attention away from the silver-haired man. "While you recover under Uncle Tobi's care... Naruto will remain in the care of our medical teams here..."

His bright blue eyes widened. Lit now with rage. "You can't be serious!?"

Tsunade sighed. "Minato-"

The Yellow Flash glared, silencing her with a look. "Get out... All of you! I want to be alone."

The nurse and Tsunade left the room without protest. Clearly the Fourth Hokage was in no mood. It took a moment for him to realize that Tobirama hadn't moved. Still standing by his bedside, arms crossed across his broad chest as he stared down at him blankly.

"Go away Tobirama..."

Without a word, the Nidaime simply moved around the word. Ignoring Minato's request and began packing his things. Minato watched him without really seeing him. Stuck in his own head. 

The pain began to flare up once again in his chest. He gripped it tightly. Tears welling in his eyes, though he kept quiet as to not alert Tobirama.

_'What is the point. Why keep me here, if I can't be there for my own Son?'_


	5. Chapter Three - Home

_**Tobirama's PROV** _

Tobirama carried Minato's things as he helped the Yondaime home. Minato had insisted on walking, wanting to be able to breathe fresh air for once after being confined to the stuffy hospital. If the Second was being honest, he couldn't blame him.

Finally, they came to the front door of Minato's house. Tobirama opened the door for him, earning an exasperated look from the blond.

"I'm not incapable of opening a door you know..."

The protest was no more than a whisper, Tobirana smirked and ignored him. Allowing Minato to enter first before he follwed close behind. Closing the door behind them.

The Nidaime looked around with a blank expression. Taking in the place where he was sure he'd be staying for a while. He had no place of his own after all. He was sure the village had kept his house, but it was probably made into some sort of Museum of somr sort in honor of him.

He noticed Minato had paused, he was watching him again. Tobirama couldn't help feeling slightly uncomfortable under gis gaze. 

"So... I suppose I'll be staying here with you for a while then."

He avoided looking at the blond as he spoke. He heard a small chuckle from the younger male, though he ignored it. Instead taking Minato's things to his room. Without proper direction, it took him a bit to actually find said location. At least it gave him time to explore.

The place was small compared to what his house had been. Though his house had always felt too big for just him. Perhaps this was a better size for a single person. He stumbled across what looked to be a room decorated for Naruto's arrival. 

Something stirred in the Nidaime's chest. He couldn't quite place it. Jealousy, perhaps. He'd felt jealous before. This seemed a bit different. Shaking it off he left the room, closing the door behind him and made his way down the short hallway. 

Apparently at some point, Minato had decided to come looking for him. He was leaning against the wall, watching him as Tobirama opened doors and closed them. 

"My room is right here."

There was a smile on his face as he gestured to the door a few steps behind him. He waved him over as he pushed off the wall with a little more effort that it should have taken. Clearly he still wasn't feeling one hundred percent. 

Tobirama moved forward, shadowing him closely in case he needed to help him. He watched Minato closely, not bothering to look around the room. He dropped the Yondaime's things by the door.

"You look tired..."

Minato turned to him with a small smile. "I'm alright. Just hurts a little."

Tobirama noticed him holding his chest again. His wound may have healed, but his body clearly remembered the trauma. 

"Perhaps you should take a rest."

Minato nodded, clearly deciding arguing was going to get him nowhere. 

"Would you like me to get you anything while I'm here?"

The thought didn't really settle well with him, serving someone was not something He ever thought he'd do willingly. But it was only for a couple of weeks. And Minato wasn't that bad of a person. Perhaps he could swallow his pride for now.

The blond shook his head, crawling into bed and laying down with a pained grunt. Tobirama stood there watching for a bit. Making sure Minato was okay before he turned and left silently.

Standing alone in the hallway now, the former kage for once seemed a little lost. What was he supposed to do now?

_**Minato's PROV** _

Minato listened quietly to the retreating footsteps of the Nidaime. He still held a hand to his chest though the pain was easing. He frowned, why was he hurting so bad? He'd been healed of his wound by Kurama himself.

He felt the claw just as piercingly painful everytime his heartbeat quickened. Everytime he moved a little too fast. Was he doomed to suffer with this for the rest of his life? With Tobirama staying here to take care of him...

"This is going to be a very painful few weeks..."

The Yondaime groaned, turning to bury his face into the sift pillows. If Tobirama insisted on watching so closely all the time, Minato didn't know if he'd ever get better.

He sighed, shifting to get comfortable and pulling the blankets up and over himself. Maybe Tobirama had been right. Perhaps after a nap he'd feel a little better.

\---------

He wasn't quite sure how long he'd slept for, a loud explosion jolted him awake though. Minato hissed at the sharp pain in his chest, breathing heavily as he tried to ignore it this time. 

Climbing out if bed, he stepped quietly over to the door. Cracking it open to see if he could spot anything immediately. Nothing seemed out of place. He stepped out, a hand braced against his own chest still as he tiptoed down the hall. 

He peeked out into the living room, relieved to,find nothing off immediately until he spotted a little stream of smoke from the kitchen. Alarmed, the Yondaime moved cautiously forward. 

Minato heard the familiar growling from the other kage coming from the kitchen. He peered in to see the silver-haired male waving smoke away. He was glaring at his burnt attempt of what looked similar to... Food? Was he trying to make dinner?

"You could have woken me." Minato couldn't mask all of tge amusement from his voice as Tobirama turned to him. He looked slightly alarmed and embarrassed to be caught like this.

"Making dinner isn't going to kill me... That however.. Might." 

Tobirama scowled, a light blush coating his pale cheeks. "I wanted you to rest. I guess cooking just isn't writhing my skill sets..."

Minato moved toward, dumping the burnt food into the garbage before he set to making dinner. He felt the Nidaime's presence behind him. Felt those red eyes watching him. The dull throb in his chest started flaring up into a more painful sting as his heartbeat quickened under Tobirama's gaze. 

Minato clentched his teeth against it. "Tobirama... Could you.. Wait out in the living room please?" 

He saw the older male hesitate. Minato knew the pain in his voice was obvious enough. After a moment that felt like hours, Tobirama retreated without a word. 

Minato focused on dinner, the pain easing in his chest the more he worked. A delicious smell soon wafting around the house. Eliminating the last of the smokey tang in the air.

_**Tobirama's PROV** _

He sat silently on the couch after being kicked out of the kitchen. The smell that greeted him though was enticing. He glanced over in the direction of the kitchen.

He thought back to when Minato had kicked him out. He'd seemed fine until he had atrted cooking. Tobirama had only wanted to make sure he wasn't overdoing anything. The more he'd watched, the more pained Minato seemed to get. It didn't make sense. 

As if his thoughts had summoned him, Minato seemed to materialize before his eyes. He looked up, Minato was smiling down at him and looking pleased with himself. "Dinner is ready."

Tobirama looked slightly confused, how long had he been sitting here? He stood up, following the blond towards the table where he'd obviously set everything up. The Nidaime scolded himself for not even thinking about setting up the table instead.

He sat down across from Minato. Not looking at him as he took a bite. Letting the delicious flavors wash over his tounge. 

"Alright, so cooking is obviously something I'm bad at... I'll just leave that part to you."

He heard a giggle escape the other and finally looked at him. Minato was staring down, avoiding eye contact. Tobirama huffed out a breath through his nose and continued eating. Watching the Yondaime now and then throughout dinner. There was a reason the blond became pained under his gaze. He knew it, he would just have to figure it out himself.


	6. Chapter Four - Feelings

_**Tobirama's PROV** _

Tobirama woke up on the couch. After last night's dinner, Minato had gone back to bed. Of course after insisting on doing the dishes himself, setting Tobirama away when he'd offered to help multiple times.

The Nidaime hadn't intended to fall asleep. He hadn't thought the couch was _that_ comfortable... The former kage sat up stiffly and stretched his sore muscles. From the lack of noise around the place, he assumed Minato was still sleeping. That guys could possibly sleep for days on end if he let him...

The thought of Minato brought back his thoughts from dinner. Minato seemed to always be in pain around him. He knew the blond would never admit to it, let alone tell him why. He'd have to find out on his own somehow.

Tobirama stood, knowing he wasn't going to find anything just by sitting on the couch. He had a lead already as to the initial cause. The Fox had stabbed him. Minato should have died. That caused trauma. But why did he always seem fine until he was in Tobirama's presence for more than five minutes?

He'd have to find out from Minato himself. The Nidaime nodded to himself, happy with his conclusion, and made his way down the hall to Minato's room.

He was highly aware of how creeperish he was being as he crept into the dimly lit room silently. The shades on the window blocked out most of the sun. Though a a thin stripe of sunlight seeped in through a crack in the shades. Lighting up a stripe across Minato's sleeping form. 

Tobirama had to admit, he looked rather peaceful. Something stirred in his chest as he watched the blond from his position by the door. It was a warm almost fuzzy feeling he'd never felt before. Not that he felt many things to begin with.

Tobirama decided this foreign feeling wasnt bad. He kind of liked it...

Back on track with his "mission", the silver-haired kage moved silently forward. He prayed that Minato wasn't a light sleeper... Standing beside the bed and towering over him, Tobirama contemplated his next move. 

The Yondaime always seemed to clutch at his chest where the fox had pierced him. As if it wasn't obvious where the pain would be centered... Tobirama leaned over, close enough to hear Minato's steady breathing.

Reaching forward cautiously, the former kage grabbed hold of the blanket covering the other male. He tugged gently to find it slip away easily, to Tobirama's absolute relief.

Moving a bit closer, he leaned slightly onto the bed. Minato stirred as the bed shifted under the new weight. Opening his bright blue eyes, Tobirama froze. Minato's sleepy and confused expression changed as he stared up at him. 

The Fourth's eyes widened as he comprehended Tobirama's position above him. A red blush seemingly devouring his cheeks in seconds, it really lit up his eyes beautifully. 

Tobirama felt the Yondaime's hands shoot up and shove him off, causing him to stumble backward.

"What are you doing in here!?"

Before Tobirama could respond, he heard a quiet hiss of annoyance from the blond. He watched through narrowed red eyes as Minato once again held a hand to his chest and gritted his teeth against the pain. 

The look on his face clearly displayed his discomfort and Tobirama simply crossed his arms and scowled.

"I was only trying to figure out what's hurting you all the time. You seem fine mostly until I'm around."

Minato looked away as he relaxed slightly, the blush on his cheeks seeming just a shade darker at the Nidaime's words.

"It's just the trauma from almost dying... I'll be fine."

Minato's words were quiet, as if he barely believed his own lie. Not that he needed to even say it now. Tobirama wasn't stupid.

"It effects you when your heart rate increases..."

Minato clenched his fist into the balnkets as Tobirama spoke. Clearly he'd been spot on. Then that must mean...

The silver-haired kage snorted at his realization. "I may be nice to look at, but don't you think about falling for me."

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't just a tiny but flattered that Minato would find him attractive. He would also be lying if he said he wasn't blushing a bit himself. 

"I can't help how I feel, Tobi." Minato's spoke more confidently this time. Staring the Nidaime in the eyes. Tobirama stared back, lip curling slightly at the nickname. 

"Don't think I haven't noticed you watching me! You stare at me far too much to deny some sort of feelings for me."

Tobirama actually cringed a bit. He wasn't good at these kinds of conversations. He wasn't one to talk about feelings. He opened his mouth to protes but Minato cut him off.

"Don't tell me you can't feel anything. I know its a lie. I know you feel _something_ "

Tobirama closed his mouth. Unsure for once about what to say. The Yondaime was right after all. He _did_ feel something. He'd never fallen in love in his first lifetime. He thought before now he wasn't capable. But meeting Minato had obviously proved his conclusions wrong.

He'd known the Yondaime for barely over a week and in the short amount of time Minato had somehow pulled out a new side of himself he never knew existed.

Minato was suddenly in front of him before the Nidaime realized he'd moved closer. 

"Every person, no matter how abused and mistreated, is capable of feeling love. Tobi." 

Tobirama felt soft fingers wrap cautiously around his own hand. His own heart felt like it was hammering in his chest. If an increased heart rate is what caused Minato pain, he was clearly skilled at hiding it when he intended to.

"I wouldn't call it _love_... But I guess that's close enough..." He didnt even recognize his own voice at this point. What was wrong with him!?

Minato smiled sweetly at him. He didn't make anymore advances, though he didn't back off either. "In time, I'm sure those feeling will grow. If you let them."

He sounded so sure of himself... Tobirama wasn't opposed to the idea, but how long was he allowed to remain here? Would he get the chance to experience those growing feelings? 

"Only time will tell... I suppose..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the fluff  
> I live for TobiMina fluff  
> I crave it constantly....


	7. Chapter Five - Feelings part 2

_**Minato's PROV** _

Two days had passed since Tobirama had all but invaded his room. Minato sat in the living room, staring blankly out the large window. He wasn't actually seeing everything outside, more like lost in his own head as he mulled over his conversation that morning once again. 

He remembered having tugged on the Nidaime's hand and coaxing him to sit with him on the bed. The silver-haired ninja had been hesitant. Uncertainty shining in his red eyes. Minato was aware if how the former kage had seemed to suddenly avoid eye contact with him. He'd complied to Minato's silent request and sat down with him, though he never really said a word.

Now, Tobirama seemed to avoid him as much as possible. The Yondaime had let him be, giving the man his space. Allowing Tobirama to figure out his own feelings and desires without his invading presence. But that didn't mean it hurt Minato anyless to see him vacate the room quickly as soon as he entered. 

Minato sighed, the pain in his chest was healing. Slowly, but he could notice a difference. The physical pain wasn't as intense when Tobirama did come by to check up on him now and again. 

The Yondaime reached up and touched his own chest gently. He still sometimes didnt understand how he'd survived. How the gaping wound had miraculously vanished. Would his pain ever fully vanish as well? Or was he cursed after all...

He was snatched from his musings by the sound of footsteps. Turning his head to see Tobirama standing there, staring at him blankly. Unsure of what to say, he just stared back.

Tobirama stared in silence. Shifting slightly as the awkwardness set in before he opened his mouth to speak. "How do you feel?"

He felt his hopes rise. Perhaps Tobirama had decided to try talking to him again. 

"Better. I don't feel it as often anymore..."

Minato watched his expression, searching for any sign that he really felt something. He saw it, a tiny change in the Nidaime's expression that showed relief.

Tobirama cast his gaze to the empty space beside Minato. Seeming to contemplate his next move before he silently moved forward. Taking up the space on the couch, he sat so close Minato could feel his bodyheat radiating off him. 

His heart jumped slightly, a sharp pain piercing his chest momentarily before easing just slightly. Tobirama hadn't seemed to notice his momentary pain. He seemed so focused on his own thoughts.

Minato hesitated before he reached over cautiously and touched the Nidaime's pale hand gently. Tobirama flinched at the touch before relaxing.

The former kage stared down at their hands for a moment before looking over at Minato. An unmasked pink dusting on his cheeks. 

"I've been thinking.. About what you said the other day."

Minato listened intently to his unsure words. Tobirama's deep voice seemed like music to his ears after nothing but silence from him for two days.

"I don't know how long I'll be able to stay. I didn't think I'd ever grow close to you. I don't want to hurt you when I leave... But I don't think I can stay away from you while I'm here."

Minato's eyes widened slightly. The dull throb in his chest increasing. Tobirama's red eyes flicked down to his chest upon seeing the Yondaime shift slightly. He frowned.

"But I seem to hurt you either way, huh?"

Minato gripped the other's hand now, causing the Nidaime to look him in the eyes again.

"I'll get better, Tobi. I already am!" Minato shifted closer, noticing the older male to stiffen slightly. "We both need time it seems." 

Tobirama huffed and looked away, clearly he hadn't intended for Minato to catch that. 

It appeared to Minato that the stories of Tobirama had been true. The man that had helped found the village and established ways for the village to bond as one. Had given his life for that very place, had never taken a lover of his own. 

The Yondaime couldn't help but find it endearing. Of all the people in his lifetime, this one included, it was him that had captured the Senju's attention.

"Minato... If it's..." Tobirama hesitated, looking awkward as he licked his lips subconsciously. "What you really want. I've decided to give it a try..." The Nidaime's deep voice trailed off.

Minato couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. Tobirama looked so awkward and nervous, he doubted anyone but his brother had seen him so vulnerable.

"I would love that. More than anything. But I need you to promise me something first." Now it was Minato's turn to be nervous. 

"I need you to help me get my son back. And... I would like you to help me raise Naruto..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, two chapters in one day...  
> I couldn't help myself! >w<


	8. Chapter Six - Naruto

_**Tobirama's PROV** _

Tobirama stared at Minato for a good while, letting the Yondaime's wirds sink in. Help him raise Naruto? It wasn't like he'd never raised a child before. On days when the office kept his brother away from home, Tobirama had been the one to help raise his children. He'd helped with Tsuna!

This, however, was different.

Minato was asking him to act as a secind _Father_ to his son. He was asking Tobirama to become a part of his family...

His silence clearly made the Yondaime nervous. He sensed doubt spiking in the other. Worry clouding those bright blue eyes. 

"I'll do it." The words were out before he realized what he'd said. Minato brightened, throwing his arms around the former kage with pure delight.

The silver-haired kage frozed in the other's arms. He'd never received hugs from anyone other than his brother, even then he'd never return the gesture.

Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms loosely around the blond. Minato simply giggled against him. Tobirama was sure he could tell this was awkward for him. 

Minato pulled away, smiling greatfully at him. "Thank you, Tobi. This means a lot to me. Really."

Tobirama simply nodded, staring silently at him. Minato's smile made his heart flutter. If this was what happiness truly was, Tobirama was willing to do anything for him. Even raising another child that wasn't really his own.

\--------

_**Minato's PROV** _

"He's my son! You have no right to keep him from me!"

Minato faced the third Hokage in his office. Upon Tobirama's agreement, he'd set out to demand his son back immediately. Tobirama standing beside him like a silent shadow.

"Minato... I understand your anger. You're right, we have no right at all. But you're also recovering from a wound that should have killed you-"

Minato felt annoyance beginning to lace in with his anger. "There isn't even a wound left! Don't use that against me."

Minato's voice was raised, almost growling, at the Third Hokage. He knew the ninja on guard outside the door would be able to hear everything but he didn't care at this point. They wouldn't dare interrupt three Hokage. 

"You can't take care of yourself, let alone a baby." Sarutobi was clearly losing his patience. 

"I agreed to help him..."

Tobirama's deep voice sounded behind the blond. He turned and gave him a greatful glance. Sarutobi looked surprised by this. He had been Tobirama's student. He knew the Second better than anyone else alive.

Tobirama stared back at him with his usual bored expression. Minato turned back, a determined expression on his face. 

Sarutobi sighed. "Alright... Since Tobirama has agreed to help. I'll make arrangements with Tsunade. You can take him home tomorrow morning." 

Though it wasn't as soon as he had prefered, Minato was delighted none the less. With barely contained excitement, he bid Sarutobi farewell.

Minato made his way to the hospital, though he couldn't take him home tonight, nothing was stopping him from seeing Naruto. Tobirama followed quietly. Minato looked back, giving him a questioning look.

"You don't have to come with if this is too much. I just... Want to see him." Minato couldn't keep the longing from his voice. Tobirama clearly heard it. He shook his head. 

"It's fine. I'll go with you. May as well take a look at the child I'll be raising."

The nurses greeted them as they entered. One of them nodding politely and leading them to where Naruto was being cared for upon the Yondaime's request.

"He's in here."

The woman opened the door. Stepping aside and letting the two Kages inside. Minato felt his heart melt at the sight of him. The pain lacing his chest didn't matter in that moment. 

"Naruto..."

The nurse holding the small blond baby smiled sweetly at him. She walked up to him without a word and held the child out to his father.

_**Tobirama's PROV** _

Tobirama watched as Minato took his son from the nurse's arms. Holding the child gently. The look on his face said everything. Naruto stared up at his father in wonder. Tobirama realized this was the first time the baby had actually seen his father.

For the fist time, the Nidaime actually felt a real attachment to these people. A feeling he'd never held for anyone but his brother. He would die for them if thats what it took to protect them. They were... Precious to him.

He loved them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now... This Will be going on hold for a special Christmas fic I'm writing.
> 
> This Will be updated once again after Christmas!


	9. Chapter Seven - Uncertainty

_**Tobirama's PROV** _

Tobirama lead the way home. His companion was unusually quiet the whole way. The silence which the former kage used to enjoy now grated on him. He knew something was wrong with Minato.

They walked up to the door in silence, Tobirama pausing before he turned to glare at Minato. The blond looked confused and a little startled by this.

"What's wrong? Why are you so quiet?"

The questions came out and growled demands. Not what the Nidaime had intended, but he didn't like sugar coating things with sweetness either.

Minato looked down, a frown forming on his usually cheerful face. 

"What if I'm not good enough?"

Tobirama's expression softened. "What are you talking about?" His voice lost it's gruff annoyance. Replaced with genuine concern. "Not good enough for what?"

The silver-haired kage moved closer to the Yondaime. He wasn't much for invading personal space. Let alone willingly allowing someone else to invade his. Minato was a different story. He almost craved a constant closeness to him, but never found the right approach.

Now, however, he wrapped his arms around the younger male. Pulling him close for a comforting hug. Minato leaned into him immediately.

"Don't you ever think you aren't good enough..."

Minato's grip tightened. "What if I fail as a father for Naruto..."

Silence fell before Minato spoke again, "Holding him today. I suddenly felt scared. I don't know what I'm doing, Tobi."

Tobirama sighed, resting his chin on top the blond's head. "Why don't we go inside? It's warmer in there."

It was October. The days were shorter. The air was getting colder. Minato shivered suddenly as if only just realizing the cold. He nodded, and allowed Tobirama to pull away. The Nidaime grabbed his hand and lead him inside. 

Minato still looked uncertain, walking forward almost timidly towards the couch. Sitting down and staring blankly at the wall. 

Tobirama watched him, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning. He didn't like it when Minato was like this. It was unsettling.

He moved over on silent feet. Plopping down beside him and stared. "You know... I promised I'd help with Naruto. I've helped raise many children for my brother."

Minato managed to smile at him. 

"You'll do fine, Minato. We all really don't know what we're doing when raising kids. Naruto will love you though, and under you're guidance, he'll grow up to be an outstanding ninja and a person everyone can believe in and look up to. Just you watch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I didn't want them to get Naruto back juuuuust yet.
> 
> Next Chapter!! I promise xD


	10. Chapter Eight - Kurama

_**Minato's PROV** _

Minato was in the waiting room of the hospital. Pacing the small room anxiously. He could tell Tobirama was beginning to get annoyed with the pacing. His bright red eyes tracking his movement.

"Will you sit down?"

Minato turned to look at him. About to sigh and agree before Tsunade stepped up behind him. The blond whipped around, staring wide eyed at the Medical-nin. She held Naruto in her arms. She didn't look too thrilled to be holding the baby. Did she not like children...?

None of that really mattered. The Yondaime approached cautiously, staring down at his son. All his doubts rushing back to the surface.

He felt the reassuring presence of Tobirama close by. He reached out now, taking the baby from the medical-nin without a word. He stared down at Naruto as the baby stared back up at him in wonder. 

Tobirama's voice sounded far away as he exchanged words with Tsunade. Naruto seemed entranced by Minato. The Yondaime suddenly felt a bit more confident.

Maybe he could do this. Pain started forming in his chest, causing him to gasp. Tobirama and Tsunade looked over immediately. Tobirama wasting no time in moving to his side. Tsunade's expression hardened.

"Minato? Are you alright? Is it your chest?"

Minato gritted his teeth, wanting to answer Tobirama's questions but the pain took his breath away. Tsunade mist have come over at some point, taking Naruto while he pulled himself together again.

"This is why we insisted you wait."

Minato felt a rage so unlike himself boil up at her words. Casting a menacing glare up at the woman, who seemed to take a step away. He sensed a tang of fear and shock mixed with uncertainty coming from her.

He didn't blame her. This wasn't like his normal gentle and caring self.

_'Now you mess with my emotions?'_

He had no idea how to truly communicate with the beast inside him. He was certain this rage was Kurama. 

The Yondaime felt the hate evaporate slowly as Tobirama placed a hand on his back. 

"I think Minato needs to recover too, before anything else happens. But I also believe we both know that won't be possible unless he has his son with him." 

Tsunade seemed to relax under Tobirama's words. She nodded. "I'll carry him home, you help him." 

Minato was about to protest, the pain in his cheat easing. Regaining himself enough to follow the Nidaime's lead as he helped him to his feet. Had the pain been so bad he hadn't even realized he'd fallen to his knees? 

Maybe they had all been right? Maybe he should wait... 

_**'And here I believed you would never waver from your desires. Weak human.'** _

The deep throated words were followed by a laugh. Kurama? He recognized the voice that had promised him blessings. 

_'Kurama... Why did you do it? How did you feel for me?'_

_**'Soon, young one. I will get what I want. Until then, I'm allowing you to live. Just keep in mind, your days are numbered...'** _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open for Roleplay!  
> Add me on Discord!
> 
> xWιитεя#0098


End file.
